


A Beginning, a Middle, and an End

by humanitys_strongest_penguin



Series: Dennor week 2015 [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, M/M, Suicide Attempt, implied suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 08:45:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3930412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanitys_strongest_penguin/pseuds/humanitys_strongest_penguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which an afternoon begins and a long night ends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Beginning, a Middle, and an End

It began with an unexpected phone-call, an apologetic broken voice whispering, “I’m scared.”

Unanswered questions poured through the phone from both ends.   
Why? When? What did you do?   
I don’t know. I don’t know. I don’t know.  
Am I going to be okay? Am I going to come back? Is it going to hurt?  
I don’t know. I don’t know. I don’t know.  
“I don’t want to be alone,” Norway’s voice cracks as he speaks, the words slipping from his lips without thought as fear consumes him.  
“I’m coming,” Denmark promises, feeling tears welling in his eyes, “It’s okay, you won’t be alone.”

In the middle there were threatening tears intermingled with laughter and distraction.

Denmark softly stroked Norway’s hair, desperately trying to comfort the other, distract them both from the unescapable outcome of this situation. Together they reminisced of days long past, laughter occasionally bubbling from saddened faces until they had all but forgotten the inevitable.  
“Remember our first kiss?” Denmark mused as he held Norway close, “It happened by accident I seem to recall.”  
Norway snorted, “I would hardly call that a kiss, I think it was more like you being a clumsy idiot and pulling me down with you.”  
Denmark laughed, “Would you like to remind me what a real kiss is like then?” Norway turned slightly to face him fully, seeing the tears threatening to spill from Denmark’s eyes, contradicting his playful smile. Nodding his assent, Norway was pulled into a long, gentle kiss, devoid of its usual roughness.  
Norway soon fell silent, drifting between varying states of consciousness as Denmark continued to hold him, rubbing calming circles into his back and whispering saddened, sweet nothings in his ear. 

It ended with thunderous silence surrounding shaking sobs and tear filled love proclamations mixed with desperate pleas, a lone broken voice crying now face to face, “I love you. Please come back. I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! This was my contribution for Day 3 of Dennor week 2015, I hope you all enjoyed it. A very good friend of mine suggested that I title this story '5 punches RIGHT IN THE HEART', probably a much more accurate title than the one I chose... As always, reviews and constructive criticism are very welcome. xx


End file.
